The Flash/Reverse Flash
"RF" redirects here. For the silver character, see The Flash/Regime. Reverse Flash is one tricky fiend, infamous for his near-infinite basic combos and the ability to recover from impossible amounts of damage. He is sorted under "R" instead of "T" or "F", thus putting him between Raven and Scorpion. He can be obtained from the TV Pack, but this doesn't directly unlock him for promotions. Strategy Basic Attacks The Reverse Flash is known for having a nearly infinite basic attack combo: by hitting his opponent twice with light and heavy basic attacks and halting briefly, he can avoid using the third hit and the combo ender, while his opponent cannot recover quickly enough to block or do anything while he can hit twice again, ad infinitum. However, this takes very precise timing and a difficult departure from the rapid-tap muscle memory. If you tap the third time slightly too quickly, it results in a normal light basic combo, but slightly too slowly and they will be able to react. Additionally, when hit by this combo, the opponent would slowly stumble backwards, until they become out of range and causes Reverse Flash's next basic attack to hit nothing. The distance increase is fairly noticeable, and seems to be at least partially remedied by using Lightning Kick first, as the attack speed boost also helps him to dash up to his opponent faster after two hits. Note that Reverse Flash, like all Flash characters, hits twice for one heavy attack swipe, which gives him two chances to break block on basic attacks (such as from his personal gear or the Soultaker Sword). Special Attacks The first part of his second special, Out of Time, will do 50% Area Effect damage to his opponents. For reasons unknown, at the transition point from area effect damage to single target damage, there is a single hit in white instead of yellow. The second, single-target part cannot knock out opponents, except for the last hit. Passive Up to 3 times per match, after taking a special attack, Reverse Flash has a chance to recover all damage and remove any Status effect the special inflicts (the first of the three chances is always used on the first special that Reverse Flash is damaged by, so you can plan your attack strategy using this information). His passive can activate if a special attack is meant to deal a knock out blow, preventing him from being knocked out and then restoring all lost health. However, while he is prevented from being knocked out and the special attack does no damage, it would continue to heal his opponent if they have life drain effects. It appears that Cellular Regeneration restores his health as long as he is tagged in during the last hit of the special, for the full damage of the special regardless of whether he is actually hit or not. For example, if Batman/Arkham Origins's Winged Avenger knocks out a character with its first hit and Reverse Flash tags in, the second and third hit would miss but his passive would restore health according to the damage of the whole special anyway, resulting in a net heal. It is possible for his passive to over-heal from this, which will cause a second health bar to appear next to the normal bar (this may stretch over the edge of the screen), and it must be depleted before the normal bar can be damaged. It's also possible for Raven/Prime's passive to steal this over-maximum health, and it would work the same way for her. Effects That Cannot Be Removed *Power drain (he used to be able to recover power, even if he did not have power in the first place, but this was changed in 2.16 and power drain, even on specials, would be unaffected even when his passive is triggered now) *Super Move *It will remove the burn from Lobo/Bounty Hunter's passive, but has no effect on the snare *Bleeding and Poison effects will have their damage removed, but the invisible debuff (takes +20% damage for bleeding, deals -20% damage for poison) will persist for the full duration *Killer Frost's slowing effect *Ares' block disable *Mid-special status effects, such as Batgirl's stun in SP1 *Area Effect damage *Gear disabling effects IMG 1849.png|Eobard is able to regenerate his health 3x per match. IMG 1853.png|Eobard has the ability to "CLEANSE" himself of all STATUS effect 3x per match. Gear Adding power generation gear to him allows you to constantly spam his SP2 to deal heavy damage to the enemy's team. The Ibistick further amplifies his area special damage potential. The Fourth World Set can also work well for him, as the resurrection effect allows him to take advantage of a special that would have knocked him out. It has a variety of stats that work reasonably well with him, especially the Fourth World Godly Mace for its three SP2 effects. With fast basic attacks that have a chance to be unblockable with The Flash's signature gear (Hyperspeed Plated Suit) and the Soultaker Sword, a third basic damage/crit chance gear can be used to round up the set. Raven's Demonic Cloak for power generation and SP2 crit, as well as Superman's Kryptonian Battle Suit (or Cyborg's or Martian Manhunter's gear, which is functionally identical for other characters - max health increase and heal on SP2) will work fine for a more SP2 oriented build, and The Ibistick will fit quite well here too. Interactions Good With *'The Flash/Regime': The Flash/Regime can work with almost any Flash card, due to the natural perk of having incredible speed, The Flash/Regime can amplify it by 15% making a devasting team combination despite being a silver character. Good Against *Characters that can inflict Status effects on him. *Any characters that have particularly powerful specials, including Bane/Luchador or Batgirl (with Cloak of Destiny). *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': Reverse Flash's passive allows him to regenerate all damage taken from Deathstroke's fatal SP1. *'Batman/Arkham Origins', Batman/Arkham Knight: Batman's infamous 2 bars of starting power is easily tanked by Reverse Flash's passive. *'Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan': Reverse Flash can soak up three of Hal's specials, which would leave Hal at a dangerously low health. Countered By *'Killer Frost': As mentioned above, her ice specials will slow down Reverse Flash, even if he uses his passive. Despite this, he will still regain lost health from the damage he received unaffected by healing reduction. *'Darkseid/Apokolips': His bleeding and curse effect does not affect his passive, making his basic attacks crit while Reverse Flash is bleeding, unless he tags out. *'Martian Manhunter/Prime': His Power Drain, Mental Damage, and his Stun cannot be removed by Reverse Flash's passive. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Upon tag in, she makes her opponent lose 25% of their current health, thus she can deal a tremendous amount of damage to her opponent without having to rely on using her special(s) much. *'The Flash/Metahuman', The Arkham Knight: Their extremely punishing basic attacks will not trigger Reverse Flash's passive, allowing them to do a tremendous amount of damage without activating his passive. *'Batman/Flashpoint': His passive negates all healing, including Reverse Flash's, upon special use. He can also deal heavy damage to Reverse Flash with his "Destructive Blows" from basic attacks, avoiding the need to use specials anyway. *[[Sinestro/Antimatter|'Sinestro/Antimatter']]: If Reverse Flash isn't the last opponent, Sinestro can force him to tag out, cancelling his cleansing abilities. Abilities Here are Reverse Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Reverse Flash's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His real name is Eobard Thawne. He is based on Tom Cavanagh's portrayal of the Reverse Flash in ''The Flash'' (2014 TV series). His special 2 is named after the season 1 episode "Out of Time". His movements are also constantly followed by red and black lightning, mimicking the show's effects. *Reverse Flash is the third character to have a different "main" name, after Man of Steel General Zod and Animated Batman Beyond. *It used to be possible for him to revive himself with his own passive even after "Victory" appeared on the screen. You will need to knock him out again to finish the match; however, you cannot use specials or supers, as you can only use basic attacks after "Victory" shows up. This has been fixed in a previous update, now if his passive were to activate, players can tell if a special attack did not knock him out like it's supposed to. *He is the first Online Battle season reward character to be obtainable via a booster pack. *He has the lowest total base stats out of all characters introduced in the 2.6 update. *By winning a match with Out of Time, Reverse Flash can be seen turning into just a translucent torso once he is out of the normal frame. *It is possible that if he uses Out of Time when the enemy is defeated (and if the enemy is beyond the normal range for attacks), he will teleport the enemy's body towards him to unleash kicks, though it will otherwise not affect the body. *In the 2.12 update, his passive can now be "shown" by the 3 Speed boosts that represent how many times he can use his passive! This way, it's easier for players to know a way to counter him. *His passive can trigger against Boss Ares' rage in Breakthrough Event despite it being an instant KO. Ares also gets to immediately use his rage again as a result. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Online season rewards Category:Justice League characters Category:CW characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Rinse Effect Category:Innate heal Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Different Special Animations